warship_girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Washington
Washington is a battleship based on USS Washington (BB-56). Introduction Washington was the second of the new U-country North Carolina-class battleships. Battleships in the North Carolina class were equipped with the new 16in/45 caliber Mark 6 guns arranged in three turrets and possessed higher speed than all other preceeding Standard-type battleships. Commissioned in 1941, Washington served in the Atlantic with the Allies in her early years and headed for the Pacific in mid-1942. During night actions at the Naval Battle of Guadalcanal in November 1942, while South Dakota suffered from a safety procedural error during emergency repairs which caused the entire ship to become powerless, the unflustered Washington engaged with the enemy. Her 16in guns critically damaged J-country battleship Kirishima, which eventually led to the scuttling of Kirishima soon after the battle. Washington could be seen at virtually all major battles in later stages of World War II, and her actions in WWII earned her a total of 13 battle stars. After the war, this famous warship was decommissioned in 1960. Namesake Named after Washington, USA. Attributes Acquiring Info Quotes Trivia * Washington is the only 5-star rarity ship assigned to 無糖白蓮, her illustrator. * The Mighty Axe ** Washington's Axe in the illustration was inspired from the story of Washington and his cheery blossom tree. ** In the 1.3.7 version, all cheery blossom trees in the harbor were gone. Although it was intended to reflect seasonal change, many chose to "blame" Washington's axe for their disappearance. * The President ** Though she was named after the state of Washington, many people relate her to George Washington, 1st President of the United States. In fact, Washington does resemble President Washington in many ways—her mighty axe, her clothing, and, definitely, the Besty Ross flag. ** It is believed that Washington's engagement quote is an allusion to George Washington's famous quote on friendship. *** "True friendship is a plant of slow growth, and must undergo and withstand the shocks of adversity, before it is entitled to the appellation. " * South Dakota ** The relationship between Washington and South Dakota chilled after Naval Battle of Guadalcanal. South Dakota blame Washington for doing nothing when she was under heavy attack from the IJN. And Washington took all the credit for the sinking of Kirishima and Ayanami. Washington blame South Dakota for taking unfair credit in the victory of the Naval Battle of Guadalcanal at Washington's expense. (Actually, the Washington's sailors with a sneer declared war between the ships and enlisted men actually engaged in combat on the beaches at Noumea. Admiral Willis Augustus Lee furiously dictated in a special order of the day that "One war at the time is enough!" and had the liberty days of the two ships staggered.) * The Leader ** Because of the axe she's holding and her resemblance to George Washington, Washington was nicknamed "Leader of the USN Axe Gang", becoming the third ship associated with a "leader" persona after Prince of Wales and Vittorio Veneto. * "Mom...mom?" ** Washington's illustration has some resemblance with Sigsbee. I wonder who Sigsbee's father is? * Illustration **In her critically damaged state, Washington holds a Besty Ross flag, along with the Washington Naval Treaty in her right hand. ***As a result of the Washington Naval Treaty, United States was forced to terminate the construction of USS Washington (BB-47, third of Colorado-class battleships) and sank her as a target in 1922. USS Washington was already launched in 1921 and around 75.9% completed when she was sunk—so you can say that the Washington Naval Treaty "killed" her existence. * Character/Personality (according to 無糖白蓮, Washington's illustrator) **Washington once explored and traveled around the Americas. Eager for challenges and adventures, she had been a businesswoman, a lawyer, and a politician. An erudite and well-educated person, Washington met her lifelong friend and teacher North Carolina in the mountains. After receiving training on fighting and defense techniques, Washington brought North Carolina into the civilized world. After joining the naval force, Washington was always out on the frontlines and was widely known for her accomplishments in many famous battles. Yet, as she herself was flesh and blood, Washing never had a chance reuniting with North Carolina before embracing her ending. **Starting with the North Carolina class, new battleships applied and fully enhanced technology learned from the Abyss fleet. Washington herself utilized a semi-automatic fighting gear; under the armor of her gear are core engines rather than weapons. Since Washington is better at dealing with internal affairs, she unfortunately cannot carry out the capability of her equipment to its full extent. External Links # https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Washington_(BB-56) # http://zh.moegirl.org/%E6%88%98%E8%88%B0%E5%B0%91%E5%A5%B3:%E5%8D%8E%E7%9B%9B%E9%A1%BF